Epi 28 Love for Adventure
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is another romance episode, but who is for?


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 28 "Love for Adventure"

Ever since the kidnapping of my family, security for them became much stricter and no one was allowed to go outside without an escort and a GPS tracking device. Rose at this time just turned 16 and my two boys were both going to be 15 in three weeks. The party for my daughter wouldn't be an open event, but only for friends and family who were allowed in my house. For her birthday present I gave her my only Greenflower slug to remind her of her beauty (Greenflower slugs are cute and lovely slugs). Rosy loved her present and I gave for a secret present, I gave rose, her very own blaster; the thing that she had wanted ever since she saw me blast a slug out of one (the reason why it was a secret gift was because Anna didn't want me to give Rose a blaster yet; that she was too young, but I thought she was ready).

My daughter was absolutely thrilled with the presents that she got, but she still craved one thing, to capture or at least fight a villain of some sort. She always asked me if she could come along on any missions, but it was too dangerous for her. She asked "then why did uncle Lesyk get to sling when he was 13!?" she asked annoyed. "Because he is my brother, and I gave him special training when we lived on the surface, plus he also has his team to help him, but when you're older Trixie and Redhook will live with you." I told her. Rosy still wanted some action though, so she decided that she would have an adventure of her own, whether I allowed it or not! Since there were no villains around, and Sureshot was too deadly for her, so she decided to find something easier, but it found her instead!

She went down to the river of Slugterra (more like a sewer), to maybe look for some pirates. She found a cargo boat being attacked by the pirates which was exactly what she looking for! Even though she had only finished her fourth year in the Academy, she believed that she was up to the task. She took a stealthy approach (that's what she was good at; being silent and stealthy). She got on the pirate boat and took out the two guards, protecting it without anyone noticing. She began to sail the pirate boat backwards and then jumped off into hiding. The pirates reacted quickly, and succeeded in catching their boat, but by the time that it was all accomplished, they were far away from the other boat that they were attacking. Rose climbed aboard the target boat and told them that they were safe and who she was. "We are honoured to be saved by the daughter of the legendary Yvan Choly, will you pass my praise to your father for me?" the captain asked gratefully. "I will, and you're welcome. Soon I will also help people like my father and uncle have done, at least I hope" she replied.

Rose knew, that maybe she was on to something, perhaps maybe even a new threat or villain. She decided to continue searching the river if there was any more trouble and perhaps even find their leader. After a while of searching she found a small pirate boat with only a few pirates in it. She took out everyone on the boat except for their captain, which she wanted to interrogate. She asked him where his boss was, but he wouldn't tell. She dragged him to the edge, where some fish were jumping around, waiting for her to drop him in (fish down there are piranhas with the mouths the size of a sharks and over 200 teeth!). The guard still wouldn't tell her where his master was, so she said "You know that I can search until I find someone who will talk. Killing you will not be a loss, so talk or you will be sleeping with the fishes, literally!" she said as she shrugged him closer to the edge, just over the fish. "Ok, ok I'll talk!" he shouted. That's what Rose wanted to hear. He told her where to find his master which was called "Malvolio Drake". She also told him that if he was lying, she would come back and kill him (the pirate immediately gave her the real coordinates.

She followed the directions which the pirate had given her, which led her to a small harbour with multiple ships in it, big and small. Rose tried to sneak her way to the entrance, but the pirates (some kind of fish species) smelled her coming. My sister was good at being sneaky, but not too strong in a fight, especially if one doesn't have any ground to stand on. Rose knew about this species and made sure that she didn't fall in the water because that was where the pirates were unchallenged and almost unbeatable. It took her a while, but she eventually took care of all the guards (Batman style). She knew that more troops would be on the way, so she entered the base and hid until almost all the guards were outside looking for the intruder, so she went back to looking for their leader.

The pirate leader was in his map room trying to figure out what happened to the 2 boats that broke off from communication to their base. Rose eventually found Malvolio in his map-communication room unguarded (because of the distraction she created at the entrance). She had heard of this Malvolio; he was fierce warrior and slinger. She snuck her way to a dark corner in the room where she hid until he walked away from the communication-control panel and blaster. She webbed him up with her silencer blaster (one of the many bonuses that I put on her blaster) and began to make her way out of the facility. Once she was almost at the exit, she had to cut through the "mess room" (cafeteria), where she was in for a surprise!

As soon as she was in the middle of the floor, the room shone with bright lights and soon Rose found herself surrounded by pirates, armed and angry! She surrender and they took her prisoner, but she wouldn't stay there for long. I had been keeping tracking of her movements ever since she left the palace and I had sent a special package for her as one more birthday present. The pirates began to interrogate and eventually even began to torture her, for the location of my palace, but she wouldn't talk. As the pirates were getting ready to kill her, since they knew that she wasn't going to talk, but when they got ready to execute, a stranger in a mask came from the shadows and knocked out everyone in the room and freed Rose and took her out of the base. They stole a boat and got back to the surface of Slugterra and the stranger began to take Rose to a restaurant.

"Who are you and what were you doing in the rivers?" Rose asked. The stranger took off his mask (ninja mask) and it revealed to be Nicholas Mikulak, the boy that she had a crush on at the Academy, even though he was one of the most popular and successful students in his grade. Nicholas told her "Your dad told me all about you, and asked me to go after you, after you got yourself captured. He put some kind of GPS locating device on you so he could trace you wherever you went and he suspected that you might try and pull of some sort of hero gig once he gave you your blaster, so he sent me to get you. He also told me about your feelings about me, but I just have one question for you." He told her. "Let me guess, you're going to ask "why do you like me?" aren't you" She said. "Wrong, I just wanted to ask you, "why didn't you tell me that you liked me" I've got a huge crush on you, I can't believe that you didn't notice" he replied.

Rose was speechless. "You, you like me?" she said unbelieving. "Are you kidding me, ever since I met you, I've had a crush on you and when Yvan Choly asked me to save you, I has speechless and accepted immediately." He reassured her. "So this is our first date?" she asked excited. "I guess it is Rosy." He said smiling. Both were overjoyed and after 2 years of dating, the two eventually got married and were given many things from me (Epi. 26).

Even though Rose completely disobeyed me, I was still proud of her and let her and Nicholas keep Malvolio in her own house as a trophy to remind them of the day that Nicholas rescued his wife which would lead to a wonderful life for my daughter and her husband. They both lived happily and lovingly as a wonderful couple with the complete blessing from me and Anna. I was very proud of both Rose and Nicholas and I was so happy that they were finally happily together forever until the end of their days.

"Till death do us part."


End file.
